Different Voices, different reasons
by shonen light
Summary: X makes the mistake of revealing the secret of Blade X to anyone who would listen, going against Shonen's better judgement, enevitably putting a wall between the both of them...  Meanwhile, Maverick sightings are on the rise and it's up to Zero and Axl to get X and Shonen back in each others good graces before things get to complicated...
1. Chapter 1

Different voices, different dreams, dfifferent reasons..

For about as long as anyone could remember.. X and Shonen have always been with the Maverick Hunters almost from the very victory on the battle field was almost matched by one other Zero...

Some of the hunters were of course upset at the fact that Shonen, being a human was one of the most powerful Maverick Hunters within the entire Tower.. and of course, there was always one to bring up, what Shonen called 'stupid questions' on how she and X continuously came from the battle field beaten and bloody.. but always victorious.

Rumors started turning into questions which led Shonen to mysteriously disappear and leave Zero to hold the perverbial bag as it were to field the onslaught of dumb questions pertaining to why other Hunters had to leave the battle field leaving X and Shonen to 'clean up'.

Finally.. one day during Zero and Shonen's daily ritual of going to the local Starbucks to sit and chat about current stats of on going maverick activity and Shonen's apparent obsession to consume as much coffee as it would apparently seem.

"you know... i'm really getting tired of being your answer boy.. when are you going to fess up and tell everyone that you dabble in reploid technology and alchemy to ensure victory on the battle field?" Zero questioned as he sat across from Shonen as she lounged in her oversized chair.

Turning the cup in her hands, she released a low boring groan.

"because it's stupid.. that's why... you know how i hate to answer stupid questions from stupid people... or reploids... for that matter... we win the battle... and save a few dozen humans.. i don't see the need to question such things..."

"..i guess it's jelously... the fact that the others are called back to HUnter Tower as you and X are the last two to take on an onslaught of mavericks, then come back damaged and virtually drained of any strength... i mean.. I know the reason..and eventually everyone else will too"

Shonen sat up quickly from her chair almost spilling her coffee onto the floor.

"you swore upon pain of death that you would never tell our secret of Blade X..." she hissed.

Zero simply waved her off.

"I'm not the guilty party... it's your brother that's the problem..."

Confusion crossed her face...

"X?...why the hell would he say anything?"

Zero slowly rolled his eyes...

"you know him better than anyone else... all he told me was that he wanted to keep the peace and ballance within the tower.. he doesn't want there to be any hardships against you and him... he wants to keep everyone happy" Zero replied, exempliating the point by wiggling his fingers sarcastically.

"..Oh for the love of Doctor Light.. where the hell did he come up with that crackpot idea?"

This time Zero shrugged his shoulders...

"like i said.. he's your brother... and to be honist.. you should have seen this coming..."

Shonen released a deep sigh as she wiped her hand across her face...

"..sometimes i just want to fucking kill him for being such a moron... and what the hell does he hope to accomplish by telling the Tower and eventually the world about Blade X... wasn't it good enough that i said there are some things that shouldn't be questioned that victory against the mavericks should be celebrated.. not questioned?"

"i don't know what to tell you sis...except that he plans on having a meeting this afternoon in the Grand Hall..."

Shonen looked at her watch...

"..so we got less than three hours to find X and stop him before he goes through with this..."

Zero chuckled..

".. yea, good luck with that one...X disappeared sometime early this morning... and on top of that...he turned off his tracker and his comlink.. no-one knows where he's hiding..."

Shonen slowly shook her head right before leaning it back into her chair and released one word to describe her feelings and current situation.

"Fuck!..."


	2. Chapter 2

Different voices, different dreams

"you're insane… you're absolutely insane! What the hell do you hope to achieve by telling everyone about Blade X?" Shonen demanded as she stood in front of X's desk.

X calmly sat in his chair on the other side of his desk, papers scattered completely covering every square inch of his desk.

His head leaned up against the back of his hand as he leaned it against the arm of his chair.

"last time I checked… I didn't have to have things approved by you." he replied with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

Shonen pointed her finger at X.

"don't get cute with me… I just wanted to know the reason on why you thought it would be beneficial to tell the base and the world for that fact about how we are always victorious on the battle field… the only thing we haven't been able to do is get rid of Sigma… and please…" she paused for a second to rub the bridge of her nose to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling coming on. "…make it good…"

X stood up from his chair, came from behind his desk and stood a few feet from his sister.

"..first.. You have to promise me one thing…." he asked.

Shonen rolled her eyes….

"..what?" she moaned.

".. that you're not gonna clear it off like last time you were here…."

"..fine…" she replied with a low growl, folding her arms in front of her.

"…well…" X began as he leaned up against his desk. ".. I've been hearing things.. Rumors… voices floating around Hunter Tower"

A questionable look crossed her face.

"rumors? About us?"

X nodded his head.

"honestly .. I'm getting really tired of the constant chatter.. I just want this to be done and over with…"

Shonen shook her head in disagreement.

"yea… I understand you're frustration.. But, little brother.. There's got to be a better way.."

X shrugged his shoulders.

"if you got a better way… by all means… I would like to hear it."

Shonen let out a frustrated sigh.

"…I don't know.. Tell theme don't want to see the other hunters get hurt or something like that.. Anything but Blade X…. please little brother…. Yakasa…." she pleaded.

"but sis… this needs to be done… being truthful is the best way…the only way to achieve our deram… of a perfect utopia.. Elysium….is with the truth…. Please.. Don't make me choose between what you think is right and what I want this world to be…." X said softy as he lowered his eyes.

Shonen got closer to X and laid her hand on his shoulder.

X raised his eyes and looked at her…

"my only concern is that the wrong person will hear about it and that person will either use it against us or tell someone who will… then all hell will break loose… X, seriously the cure is far worse than the disease.. The risk is way to high…"

"I've thought about this long and hard.. For a long time… this wasn't a decision that I pulled out of the sky. Please, tell me you're with me on this one…."

Shonen lowered her eyes…

"I don't know X…there are some things that I just can't agree with , this is one them. If you do decide to go ahead and tell the truth, then you ultimately leave me with no other choice,"

X looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"what choice would that be?"

"..well…" Shone began as she began to pace the floor, trying to find the right words to say. "… the only choice I could see would be that we could no longer call Blade X.. it would be far to dangerous.. You it and I know it…."

'but Shonen.. This might also work to our advantage… if, like you said , that the wrong person hears about it, and that particular person tells someone who could use the info to try and destroy

The hunters.. Then the certain individuals would indeed try… but.. Wouldn't that just bring the hurt down on them harder?"

Shonen stopped pacing the floor and looked back at X, who by now was looking back up at her.

"..or they would try to separate us so we couldn't call Blade X, or even worse… kill one of us.. And that, little brother…. Would be very bad." she tried to rebuttal.

"I'm well known of the high risk that's involved for my apparent rash decision… we would have to stay on our toes." Replied in turn leaning his hands on the desk.

Shonen shrugged her shoulders.

"you've obviously have apparently put a lot of thought into this.." she began once again as she made her way to a nearby chair and fell into it. ".. I just hope you know what you really know what you're about to get us into."


	3. Chapter 3

…two weeks…

That's how long it's been since Shonen no longer conversed with X since he exposed the truth behind Blade X… the secret of their victory on the battlefield with the ultimate warrior…

There were times, of course, when X and Shonen had to converse with each other… when it came time for battle.. receiving and transmitting vital information.

X..as always would try his best to keep the conversations light.. But Shonen, on the other hand.. Would simply keep it professional.

"yes Commander… no Commander.." would be part of her replies or would only refer herself as Lieutenant Blade.

Tensions were extremely hot with Shonen.. She never had to show it and she never gave herself away, but the aura she gave off let everyone know to keep a safe distance from her.

Some of the Hunters commended X for no longer keeping the secret of Blade X hidden, making the organization feel safer and ultimately powerful against anything they faced in the future. While others, despite the fact that they had a powerful ally on their side, wish that X had simply let sleeping dogs lie or kept certain things to himself and keep the tension to a minimum.

Zero… in the meantime, sat back as it were and watched the chaos play out before him.

Finally, he had enough and made the ultimate decision and took it upon himself to confront X and end this nonsense, once and for all.

Zero's search didn't take long for him when he found X in his office buried in his weekly paperwork, which for X, was a constant factor.

Hearing the door open then slam shut, X lifted his eyes.

"…whatever it is Zero…. I'm really not in the mood.. I'll tell you like I told everyone else who has walked through that door…despite the current situation.. It was the right thing to do" he spoke with a deep sigh.

Zero simply shrugged his shoulders ass he feel into a nearby chair, causing X to groan.

"I wish people would stop falling into that chair.. The damn things gonna break soon" he thought to himself.

"..despite the fact that she hates your guts, hasn't spoken to you for going on more than two weeks expect for work related items…"

"Shonen made it perfectly clear to me that she has no intention to discuss the matter any further or attempt to clear the air."

Zero gave a wry smile..

"I heard that she threatened to reprogram you into an industrial strength toaster oven then threatened to shove a pop tart where the sun don't shine." he replies with a slight chuckle.

X narrowed his eyes.

"that's not funny…." X replied as he adjusted his position in his chair feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of anything, including pop tarts being shoved up his ass.

"well…" Zero began as he leaned his hands on his knees and proceeded to get up from the chair. "..eventually, if this shit isn't cleared up soon, something is gonna give, resulting in something really, really bad happening. And I for one… don't want to get caught in the blast."

X quickly stood up from his chair.

"…don't you think I know this? Don't you think I tried to make amends? She doesn't want to talk to me." X began, with severity and frustration in his voice. ".. when she's ready to stop being such a bitch and wants to talk, then I will be here to listen… until then… you and everyone else in this fucking place is just going to have to deal…"

Zero rolled his eyes at X's comment.

"you are such a bullshit artist, you know that? One minute you're saying you want to keep the peace and integrity of this place by blabbing to anyone who would listen about Blade X, which. Once again wasn't one of you're brighter ideas. And now, you have a huge ungodly storm on the horizon, and all you can do is tell me is bottom line, you don't give a rats ass?" Zero spoke with an elevated tone to his voice.

Fury took over X's body and in one lightening fast move, cleared his desk of all the paperwork he previously has neat and organized that was sitting on top of it, then slammed his hands on his now empty desk.

"you want this shit straightened out? Then do it yourself.. Otherwise.. Get the fuck out of my office!" X shouted at the top of his lungs.

Zero released a deep sigh.

"well you defitenly confirmed one theory that I had about you two for a long time.. I just never thought it would ever be confirmed."

"..and what would that be?" X snapped

"whether you want to admit it.. You two need each other more that I originally thought."

X scoffed….

"I don't need her.. Why would you even say something so absurd?"

"Shonen keeps you in check" he replied coolly as he opened the door swiftly then slammed it hard on the way out.

X stood in shock, his eyes blinked in confusion.

"Shonen keeps me in check?" he thought to himself as his body collapsed into his chair. Countless papers littered the floor as he stared blankly at the door.

Zero's words continued to echo in his head for a few moments.

Finally, X dropped his head, closed his eyes and released a deep aggravated sigh'

"I hate it when he's right…."


	4. Chapter 4

Different voices, different reasons…

(before I begin I would just like 2 thank all my face book friends for the feedback…. And 2 those strangers who leave me good feedback, I thank u 2... But 2 all those who have nothing better 2 do than pan my work and leave snide comments on how it causes one to pass out from boredom or like taking a bottle of sleeping pills…. May I suggest u do something more creative with ur use of time and run blindly into oncoming traffic…..now that I got that out into the open…. )

Shonen waited patiently for Zero to leave X's office. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her, with her head dropped down and eyes closed…

"one would think you were sleeping if they didn't know you…" Zero stated as he came from around the corner heading towards Shonen.

'..so.. What did he have to say for himself?" she questioned as she opened her eyes but didn't lift her head.

Zero leaned his hand against the wall.

"..oh, you know…. It's everyone's fault but his own….. He's defitenly on the verge of cracking though.." he replied with a slight grin.

Shonen chuckled….

"I ought to make him sweat it out a little bit more and spontaneously go on vacation…. To really fuck with his head…."

Zero shook his head….

"you really are a bitch….."

Shonen replied by simply shrugging her shoulders as she pushed herself away from the wall and made her way to X's office.

"um… where are you going?" Zero questioned.

Shonen stopped for a second and turned her head slightly behind her.

"…eh… I'm in a good mood today…." she replied then continued her way down the hall.

Zero released a disgusted sigh.

"I'll never understand those two….' he mumbled to himself as he made his way down the hall in the opposite direction.

X laid on the floor, hands folded on top of his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling….

…Zero's words replayed in his head over and over again….

"Shonen keeps you in check…."

Zero defitenly struck a chord with that…. Obviously so distracting that X never even heard the knock on his door followed by someone entering his office and quietly closing the door.

Looking around the room….Shonen whistled in dismay at the severity of trashment that overtook X's normally immaculate office.

Shonen remained silent as she found a somewhat empty space on the floor and quietly sat down not to far from her brother.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence… Shonen finally asked the obvious question….

"what the hell did Zero say to you?"

X remained silent causing Shonen to release a deep sigh.

"you know X…. it's now painfully obvious to me… to the both of us….that we're never gonna fully agree with each others decisions.. Whatever they might be…. But truly.. You have to admit…. That certain decisions, no matter what the original intention or results they might be to produce… sometimes… they do more harm than the good that they were hope to achieve…."

Finally… X responded by rolling his eyes over to Shonen.

"..maybe, something's should just be left alone and let fate take over…. Maybe I should have just let things be….. Maybe….." he began to say as he released a deep sigh.

"…maybe, sometimes the cure is worse than the disease…..' Shonen completing his statement.

X stared back at the ceiling…

"…even I have to admit.. I didn't see this one coming….. The question now is…." X began once again, this time turning his head towards his sister. "… are you still going to ignore me? And if you chose to do so… what can I do to fix this obvious mess that I created?"

Shonen shook her head….

"obviously, I'm not that mad at you for the time being, since I'm sitting in here with you having this conversation… and not blowing up one of the training rooms…. As for fixing this disaster you've run yourself into…. The best advice I could possible give you… is… if, for some reason or another, you do decide to have any kind of idea…. No matter what it is… do me and everyone else a favor… and consult me first…. I'm not trying to be a bitch.. But X.. we're a team…. Blade X…. was the best hope we had on ending this damn war…. It was our secret….. You want you're utopia…. But, now all you have is paradise lost…."

X closed his eyes as a small tear slid down his cheek….

"…so much for trying to do the right thing…. For trying to finally be free….." X replied swallowing a lump in his throat.

Once again… Shonen remained silent, bringing her knees to her chest she glanced over to X….

Shonen cleared her throat…

"..is there anything you need X?"

"…."

"…you want to go do something?"

"..if it's all the same to you…. I would just like to be left alone for a while." he finally replied with a sigh.

Slowly rising to her feet…. Shonen quietly made her way out of X's office, briefly stopping at the door.

Once again, she glanced back….

"…X?' she whispered.

..not receiving a response, Shonen let out a defeated sigh as she opened the door and exited the room….


	5. Chapter 5

Waking to the sound of someone hysterically pounding on her door, Shonen groggily made her way out of bed and made her way to her apartment door. Partially curious on who would be trying to gain her attention or gain entry into her apartment.

Turning the k knob and letting the door swing open. Shonen groaned when, despite the fact that she has been awake fro a few seconds and some kind of caffeinated beverage enter her system, she almost didn't recognize the person on the other side.

Sarcastically, Shonen spun on her heels and motioned for them to enter her apartment.

"…you have better Have a fucking good reason to be banging on my door at this ungodly hour…. Sounding like a maverick" she mumbled as she made her way to her kitchen for some caffeinated goodness.

X remained close to the door but allowed the door to close behind him.

".. I wasn't banging on the door like a maverick…." he replied coolly.

Shonen rolled her eyes…

"whatever X…I'm not getting into an argument with you this early…" she responded with the same tone.

"..first off… it's not that early…"

"..it's fucking ten to five.. I hate to break this to you little brother…. But either your built in watch is busted or you need to seriously need to get off Japan time…"

"… coming from the same person who anytime before the crack of noon is to early…."

Shonen responded by slamming her coffee cup down on her counter and quickly spun around.

"well maybe if someone had kept their mouth shut and not start a fire storm that not even I could produce, then get suspended, then maybe I would have a fucking reason to get up early."

X scoffed…

"it's only been a few days…. It'll be over by the end of the week…"

Shonen flipped him the finger….

"see… that's the problem with you….. You fly off the handle way to fast and say things that aren't to bright either…. You're acting like it's the end of the world… and you tell me to relax… I'm the one who should be upset….."

"…well… you had to keep going.. And running your mouth… I told you it wasn't a good idea to call Blade X… it was to dangerous…. At least for a while.. My alchemy would have been more than enough to get rid of some low level mavericks…. But, noooooooooooo… you had to keep going….. You had to insist on pushing my buttons, to see how far I can be pushed…. And in front of Signas of all people….the only one who can screw with us and get away with it…"

X released a deep growl.

"I didn't come here to fight with you.. I came to tell you I was sorry and maybe make amends…. To try to reach some stable ground…"

Shonen sat down in a huff on a nearby couch.

"…well, as of late… you've had a weird way of expressing yourself…"

X finally decided to sit next to Shonen with discursion being the better part of valor.

"?maybe the reason could be that all the shit that's been going around here has affected me in such a way that I could possibly be allowing my systems to be corrupted from some unknown airborne virus….. Unless you've been playing voodoo on me….."

Shonen rolled her eyes….

"first off…. My powers don't work that way…. And second, maybe you need to cash in some of that vacation time and go somewhere far away…. You haven't been away from this place since forever….." she began as she sipped her coffee.

"..don't start on that vacation time thing again…." X warned, as he growled and sank into her couch.

Shonen pointed her finger at X.

"..and you wonder why your systems are all buggy…."

X released another growl….

"..I just want things to be abnormal again.."

"..abnormal?" Shonen questioned.

X smiled softly…

"..being with you…. For almost two centuries… that's about as close as what I can expect…"

Shonen leaned forward, and examinated him with her eyes, leading up to catch his gaze.. Hazel into green….

Both remained silent for a minute until X broke the moment by looking down, causing Shonen to look at him with concern.

"have you had yourself checked out by Lifesavor or Douglas recently? Seriously.. You don't look that good."

X shook his head..

"not really… I'd figure that it wasn't anything really serious or that my mind was running away from me…. Or that your powers have gotten so out of control that it was doing something…to me…."

Shonen shook her head…

"..X I can't make a person sick.. Or change any programming…. I told you.. It doesn't work that way… so why don't you get a check up and then check out for a while….."

X raised his eyes again…

"since circumstances are what they are…..I'm afraid to disagree with you for some odd reason…"

"X… it's for your own good.." she began as she helped him off the couch.

X leaned onto Shonen for support as she lead him out of the room down the hall towards the med lab.

".. what if something is wrong…. What if I was right?…"

Shonen huffed….

"..like an actual corruption? Caused by an unseen virus? There's no way… it's just overexpansion…. That's all.. Now you're the one who's really getting worked up over nothing…."

X's only reply was a short nod…..

"…you better be right about this…."


	6. Chapter 6

untitled:  
megaman X fanfic

Tempers still ran hot between X and Shonen. Even after all X tried to make ammends to clear his conscious after spilling the secret about Blade X. Shonen didn't want to hear any lame excuse no matter how logical.

Zero normally would have tried to talk some kind of sence into Shonen. but he knew how she was at times like this and knew anything he said would fall on deaf ears.

another wek seemed to fly buy leading to everyones favorite day of the week... Sunday...

despite everything.. Shonen still carried on with her routine...hanging out at Starbucks... at her favorite table, away from everyone but in full view of the entire store so she could keep an eye on who was coming in or leaving.

... about half and hour went by as she sat.. watching...then deeply saighed as a certain someone entered the store and made their way towards her.

Shonen truned her eyes away...

"i have nothing to say to you... in case you havn't noticed i'm still pissed at you" she spoke with a low growl in her voice.

X released a deeper sigh as he sat down next to her.

"sis.. thishas gone on for long enough...we both talked to Zero and Signas about this situation... plus all of Hunter Tower.. who all have promised on pain of death never to tell a living soul... can we please put this bullshit behind us?"

Shonen snickered slightly. it always made her laugh when she heard X swear.

Shonen then turned her attention to X...

"i told you in confidence... then you blabbed it to everyone... who's to say it wont happen again?... i'm sorry little brother.. but this is something i cant sweep under the bed and forget about it even happening... it just does'nt work that way...i'm surprised you didnt tell anyone about the philosophers stone..."

X simply shrugged..

" i thought that was just a myth.. and anyway wouldn't you need... human bodies to create one?... death to create power?"

Shonen leaned in closer to X...

"not necessarily... iv'e been doing research on the subject..."

X raised an eyebrow..

"what kind of research?"

Shonen smirked..

"... technically its just the blood that's needed.. not the entire body...creating even one stone would not be to difficult if certain percautions were taken..."

Slowly a horrored look washed over X's face...

" Shonen do you hear what your'e saying? you want to kill to become stronger? what the hell has gotten into you?"

Shonen responded by slamming her hands on the table..

" well it's your fault that i want my alchemy to be stronger... right now as we speak there could have been a spy at the tower listening to everything that has happened in the past few months and told Sigma about it... and right now he could be preparing to an onslaught to take the tower and you... X this is the only option i have and i really thought you of all reploids wouild agree with me on this one...unless you're happy being weak and wanting the mavericks to win this damn war..."

X drew back...

"..for the love of Dr. Light... you ARE serious... aren't you?"

Shonen lowered her head..

"you gave me no choice...to be quite honist with you.. i didn't really expect you to be on board with me on this one..."

X leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

".. that.. my sister.. we can agree upon.. he said with discust..

Shonen mearly sighed as she finished her coffee then proceeded to stand up...

"... i can see little brother.. that we are at a stalemate here... i want to keep the world safe.. and you want to hand it over to Sigma on a silver platter..." she said with a slight uneven tone to her voice as she passed X's chair..

"... i never said such a thing.. you're the one wanting to kill to become stronger... that sounds like Sigma talk to me..." he rebuttled turning his head as he spoke.

Shonen stopped, turned her head slightly...

"... if you ever make a Sigma reference to me again... he will be the least of your worries..." she spoke with a low growl to her voice as she exited the coffee shop.

X turned his head back around, lowering it slightly and closed his eyes...slowly tears began to form and fell down his cheek..

"..this can't be..." he began then opened his eyes and glanced out the window.

"...my sister's gone maverick..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

X paced back and forth in the main lobby of Hunter Tower, patiently waiting for Shonen to return from her mini vacation from visiting her alchemy teacher.. the decendent of the man yhat gave Shonen her gift of alchemy so many centuries ago.

...but like most everything... Shonen never told the truth of her time away...

a philosopher stone.

X stopped crossing the floor and looked at his watch.

"she's late... an hour late... she said she would be here by now..." X looked up at the main lobby doors.

"maybe she changed her mind... maybe she decided to stay upstate and never come home..."

X then turned to Zero and Axl who were standing in the distance.

"...she's not coming back..."

Zero rolled his eyes at X.

"of course she's coming back... she probably got stuck inj traffic... it's her own fault traveling on a holiday..."

No sooner had Zero finish his sentence when X's attention turned to the sound of the garage door opening in the distance.

"see X.. you were worring for nothing.. that's her right now." Axl said in reassurance as he turned and made his way to the garage to welcome Shonen back.

Zero patted X as he passed him, folling Axl.

".. you worry to much bro..."

X closed his eyes as he deeply sighed then followed Zero.  
...Shonen sighed deeply as she exted the garage only to be stopped by her hunter companions...

"...hey guys.. long time no see..." she began the looked behind Zero's shoulder.

"... and you to.. i guess..."

X stopped and dropped his head...

"..hey now Shonen.. take it easy on X he's been having a bad week..." Zero repremanded..

Shonen grunted as she made a face...

"... was'nt to nice to send hunters after me trying to accuse me of being maverick... it's a good thing i went ninja mode or i wouldn't have had any progress..."

Axl stepped foward...

"so did you do it... have you reached your full potential?" he asked in a slight whisper...

Shonen nodded...

".. give it w few days and let me recover from my training then i can show the real power of an alchemist..." she replied with a wink.

Zero lightly grabbed Axl's shoulder causing him to spin around...

"what's the matter?"

"i think X and Shonen need some private time..." hZero mentioned as he spun on his heels and extided the garage.

Axl then turned to Shonen.

"... i'll see you later o.k.?"

Shonen nodded, then smiled as Axl left the room.

X never picked his eyes up as Shonen made her way over to him...

carefully she grabbed his hand, quickly placed an item in it then closed his hand.

Puzzled, X opened his hand then gasped at the item he now held in his open hand...

"... w...what is this?... is it...is it what i think it is?" X whispered as he felt a warm melting sensation in his hand.

Shonen nodded...

"..if you think it is what it is..."

X looked up at Shonen...

..."how many?"

Shonen looked puzzled.

"how many what?"

X made a fist as tears began to form in his eyes..

".. how many humans did you have to kill?"

Shonen's expression changed fro confused to highly upset...

"... none X... i didnt kill a single human or just bled them to produse a stone... my alchemy teacher had them in his family for centuries... the time was right for me to ask about them... i got about two handfully..."

X opened his hand... then starting to inspectit...

"..what's the matter X?"

X slowly shook his head...

"the stone... where did it go..." he questioned.

Shonen smiled as he reached out for his hand.

"that's one of the many special things... it obviously thought you were special and wanted to connect with you..."

"... what does that mean... are my energy cells or my weapons be upgraded..."

Shonen nodded.

"yea in a way..."

X's vision begam to blur then shook his head to clear it but only managed to make it worse.

"..problem?" Shonen questioned.

"..no" X replied "..like Zero said earlier, i've had a bad week... but since your'e home now.. i think i can actually get some sleep..."

Shonen nodded as she helped escort X back to the evelators.

"...i think that's the best thing for you...i'll bring you back to your room"

X turned his head back slightly.

"what about your stuff?"

".. ill get it later.." she replied. "...your'e more important right now."

A few short moments later Shonen exited X's room after helping him activate his recharge capsule. Slowly she leaned against the door outside his room and slid down the wall until she reached the floor, she deeply sighed...

"...one down... twenty nine to go..."


	8. Chapter 8

Megaman x

midnight came early for Shonen when she was startled awake by the sound of emergency klaxons ringing throughout Hunter Tower.

Quickly Shonene jumped out of bed, slipped her flip flobs on and dashed out the door, nearly crashing into Lifesaver as he passed her doorway.

"what in the name of Doctor Light going on in this place..!" Shonen shouting over the siren noise.

"...That alarm is coming from X's room.. something must be wrong with his capsule..."

"...his capsule? since when does he have that type of alarm for that?"

Lifesaver quickly came upon X's room entered X's password then dashed into the room with Shonen on his heels.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she gazed in horror at the scene in front of her...

..Shattered glass covered the entire floor as ripped cables swung and short circuited in different ways.  
Then her eyes focused on the cause of all the chaos...

X's capsule apparently had slid off the table or was pushed...

...X was trapped inside, his left leg was pinned between the broken capsule and the floor...

Weakly he called out for Shonen.

"...It's ok X... i'm here... don't worry... we'll get you out.. i assure you.." Shonen called out as Lifesaver proceded to lift the capsule off X as she grabbed his arm, pulling him to saftey.

Grabbing him from under his arms Shonen laid his head in her lap.

"My God X... what the hell happened?" Shonen questioned as she looked into his eyes...

X weakly shook his head...

"..i...i don't know one minute i was sound asleep.. the next thing i knew i was in a full panic attack...i thought my capsule was malfunctioning... i tried to get out and the lid wouldn't open.. i couldn't activate my armor... so i started the slide the capsule off the table onto the floor, hoping the glass would shatter...but.. i guess that was a bigger failure than i thought..."

Shonen nodded...

"you totally trashed your capsule and your room... the room can be repaired... as for your capsule... that i'm not so sure about..."

X deeply sighed as Shonen lifted him to his feet only to lose his balance for a second.

"ow... my ankle feels like it's broken."

Lifesaver knelt down to examine X's ankle...

".. the way your leg was pinned, it might have fractured or even broke your ankle."

Gently Lifesaver picked up X, holding him in his arms and carried X out of the room. Shonen snickered lightly...

"..my hero..." she spoke trying to imitate X's voice... causing X to growl in responce..

"...bitch..."

Shonen followed them out of the room only to stop briefly at the door dropping her head slightly..

quietly she whispered to herself.

"..that wasn't no malfunction... it was that damn philosophers stone... 


	9. Chapter 9

Shonen couldn't quite put her finger on it... why would something like a well known item such as a philosophers stone have such an averb effect on X...

"... it's suppose to help.. not hinder nor should it cause one to go absolutly mad..." she questioned herself as she sat in her room.. alone.. in the dark..

a soft knocking coming from her door interupted her thoughts, kind of reluctant to answer the door...

peeking through a small crack through the opened door, she smiled gently...

"i didn't expect to see you at this time of day..."

Axl shrugged his shoulders...

". was actually done with my training and figured you needed someone to talk to... unless you perfer to be by yourself... alone... in the dark..."

"..yea well.." she began as she deeply sighed. "..i guess i should go do something productive..."

Axl motioned down the hallway...

"Lifesaver said X should be up and around anytime now and i was going to go visit him... i figured you would would to come with me..."

Shonen glanced down the hallway...

"...um... i'd rather not...not now anyway..."

Axl looked puzzled...

why not?... whatever melt down he had yesterday is over and done with... i actually surprised with all the stress he causes himself he doesn't breakdown like that more often..." Axl said, trying to sound reassuring in a strange sort of way.

Shonen's gaze kept focused down the hall..

"...i hate to say it Axl... but this time... his meltdown was my fault..."

Axl sighed.

"..if this is about the Blade X reveal... " he began

Shonen shook her head...

"..no... something far worse..."

"... what could be worse?.."

Shonen reached into her pocket, pulling out a small red and gold drawstring bag. then reached inside and pulled out a small red stone...

".. this... this is what caused X's meltdown..."

Axl looked at the stone with great attempt then began to reach for the stone causing Shonen to quickly close her hand..

".. don't touch it..."

Axl drew back...

"...why not?.. it's just a stone..."

Shonen shook her head..

".. no, it's not... it's a philosopher stone.. my alchemy teacher gave me a bunch of them... there's a war coming Axl... and this was what i thought our key to victory..."

"... philosophers stone?... key to victory?... what on earth are you talking about?..."

"once it was a myth.. but it's real... it's very dangerous to produse... but can amplify alchemy transmutations... i thought it would help X... to give him more strength...in the garage... i handed him a stone...and it... it just... melted in his hand like a piece of chololate... i thought he was fine... then..."

".. then his room and capsule was trashed landing him in the emergency recharge lab..." Axl spoke with a whisper, finishing her sentence.

Shonen nodded...

Axl drew back..

".. why Shonen?... why didn't you do more research?..."

Shonen looked back at Axl..

"i didn't know he would react the way he did... but i guess.. sometimes... i don't think of him as a reploid...i think of him more as a human... than anything..."

Axl reached for her hand... leading her into the hallway...

"...despite everything... you two need to see each other now more than ever... both of you need to talk..."

"... i almost killed him Axl... i think i'm the last one he would want to see..."

Axl chuckled slightly..

"... i don't know you two as long as Zero does... but don't think that's the worse thing you've done to him..."

Shonen lowered her eyes as Axl lead her towards X's temperary room.  



	10. Chapter 10

No sooner had Shonen and Axl had reached X's temperary room than they heard a loud voice calling them from down the hall.

"and just where do you think your'e going?"

Both Axl and Shonen spun around...

".. i was just taking Shonen to see X.. that's all.. why?.. is there a problem with that?" Axl questioned with a little annoyance in his voice.

Zero continued to close the distance between himself and Axl.

"..no. i meant her" he began pointing at Shonen like an unwelcomed object. "... who told her she can see X?"

Confusion crossed both Axl and Shonen's faces.

".. who said i can't see my brother.. who the hell are you..."

"...X asked me for him to be left alone, he didn't want anybody to disturb him..." Zero stated as he blocked the doorway with his arm.

Shonen blinked a couple of times...

"...he.. doesn't want me to see him?..."

Zero deeply sighed.

"he told me he wasn't sure if the reason for his meltdown had been cleared.. he's afraid that he might have another one... so until he's cleared by Lifesaver... he doesn't want to see anyone.."

Shonen dropped her eyes and released a soft moan.

Axl glanced at Shonen then turned his attention back to Zero.

".. that doesn't sound like X... what's realling going on here?" Axl demanded.

Zero released an aggrivated growl as he pulled Axl out of earshot.

"... X told me that Shonen may have done something with her alchemy.. to punish X for being so unreliable... he's afraid of her...more so since the meltdown that followed the two of them meeting in the garage..."

Axl glanced at Shonen, who's expression had not changed... then once again turned back to Zero.

"..did he tell you about the red stone that Shonen gave him?"

Zero quickly nodded...

".. that's part of it... he's afraid that she has gotten out of control... ultimate power...at any cost... sunds like something a certain maverick would say.."

"... do.. do you think Shoenn has somehow gone maverick?... she told me that she wasn't aware of the consequences of mixing alchemy with reploid technology.. that she thought he would be fine... he never had any abverse effects from the transmutation or when they called Blade X...she admitted that she was wrong.."

"... it's been a big clusterfuck these past months... in any case... that's what he asked of me..."

Shonen raised her head and turned her eyes towards Zero...

"... you're right... i should have known better...but for him not to see me at all... that is kinda harsh..."

Zero breathed deeply as he handed her a small cell phone...

".. here... this should ease your mind..."

"... a cell phone? what the hell am i suppose to do with this?" shonen questioned with a puzzled tone in her voice.

"... he said nothing about texting or instant messaging him... bottom line... he's afraid that if there is a next time he bugs out that either he might kill you... or you might wind up blowing this whole building to pieces... this way.." he stopped to point at the cell phone.".. no one will be hurt "

Shonen glanced down at the cell phone, flipped it opened then smiled.

"apparently i have about twelve messages waiting... and they're all from a certain blue armored hunter..." she spoke with a smile on her face as she began responding to X's texts with lightning speed as she began to stroll away... 


	11. Chapter 11

Shonen fell into her own little world for a while while she finally was able to openly converse with X... even though it was in the form of text messages..

::i still don't know why you wanted to talk this way... why do you think i'm out to get you?::

::because you've been acting weird.. that's all... it's like i don't even know you anymore::

Shonen's eyes sftened...

::look... in a few hours.. Lifesaver will let you go, then i can explain things more clearly...::

::Shonen nothing else needs to be explained... i just want to put this drama and bullshit behind us...let's just do what we have to do...somethings coming sis.. you know it as do i...::

Shonen stopped briefly, responding to her name being called out... more specifically... her rank... something she hasn't heard in the longest time.

"lieutenant Blade... may i ask where you are headed to?"

Shonen dropped her shoulders... reconizing the voice... Commander Signas... the only one within the whole orginization that could make her life a living hell and get away with it.

Deeply, she released a sigh as she turned around.

"yes.. Commander..."

Signas got closer to her then looked down at her hand.

"... texting someone i see... that... phone.. kind of primitive technology.. isn't it..." he stated with a sly smirk.

Shonen responded by rolling her eyes...

"whatever...X gave it to Zero who gave it to me..."

Signas leaned his head back slightly, his eyes glared down at Shonen.

".. and why would X have Zero give you a antique... is it because a certain prototype perfers to live in the past as compaired to being in the future with the rest of us?"

Shonen dropped her shoulders slightly, cocked her head to the side, raising her eyes up at Signas...

"...you might learn something from the past...Light knows you have a tendency to repeat it... now if you excuse me..." she began as she glanced down at her cell phone. ".. i just recieved another text... X has been cleared...and he wants me to greet him with my presence." She continued cooly as she passed Signas making her way back to X's temperary room.

..Waiting for Shonen to arrive was of course Lifesaver along with Zero and Axl..

".. what's up guys?..."

Zero glanced down the hall then looked back at Shonen.

"... Signas giving you grief again?"

Shonen shrugged..

"eh...fuck 'em... i'm used to it..."

Axl shook his head as he snickered...

"... the more things change.. the more they stay the same..."

Shonen waved him off...

...Lifesaver finally cleared his throat trying to turn the conversation in a nother direction.

"...Shonen... isn't there something you would like to tell us?"

Confusion crossed her face..

"...like... what?"

Lifesaver bend over slightly looking her in the eyes.

"...like the real reason on why X has been acting so odd...about a certain... stone...and it's negative reaction with a certain reploid..."

Shonen's eyes widened, quickly she glanced over to Zero and Axl who both avoided her eyes... then she turned her eyes back to Lifesaver...

...She had no response... all she could do was drop her head, turning her eyes away...

"...i'm... sorry..." she whispered...

Lifesaver moved slightly opening the door to where X was recharging.

".. i think the one you should be applogizing to... is X..." Lifesaver stated, Zero and Axl nodded in agreement...

Shonen glanced inside...spotting X sitting upright in his capsule... his head dropped slightly, with his eyes looking right at her...

Time seemed to stand still.. even for a little while...

Zero gestered to Axl and Lifesaver to give Shonen and X some privacy...

..just as Zero and the others went in their own seperate directions...Zero whispered in Shonen's ear.

"...good luck.."


	12. Chapter 12

different voices...

Silence... nothing but painful silence filled for what seemed like an eternity to Shonen but was only a few brief moments...

Finally, X broke the silence.

"...it seems as if we're at a crossroads sis".. he began with a soft tone in his voice.

Shonen dropped her gaze.

"...i'm not sure what to do at this point in time little brother... aparently we cannot come to any halfway decision about how we can rectify this problem."

X turned away slightly for a moment then looked back at Shonen.

".. the only problem i can see that's been overlooked is your alchemy... it's the only thing...and it's attachment to me.. but i know it can't be deleated or erased like a simple program..."

Shonen sharply looked up at X.

"..what are you talking about? do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth... you're acting like it's a virus or some kind of disease... it's what i am.. it's who i am... and up until a few months ago it really wasn't that big of a problem... this shitstorm happened because of you and your big mouth..."

"my big mouth?" X shouted as he quickly detatched his power cables and hopped out of his capsule... "...i wanted to keep the peace in this place... it's all i ever wanted... i obviously can't get it with mavericks running about blowing up buildings and causing all sorts of hell... you know as much as anyone else around here this stress of everything is going to kill me... ONE thing... one thing i actually have control over... and you try to turn it around on me making me seem like the enemy... what the hell has gotten into you over the past couple of years?.. it's like your'e a different person... it's like..."

...X dropped his eyes as he turned his head away..

"...it's like... i don't even know you anymore...and to be painfully honest...i... i don't think i want to be around you anymore..." he continued choking back tears...

Shonen drew back...

"what are you saying that... you don't want to be around me anymore?.. that this is it? this is the end?"

X kept his head dropped...

Shonen breathed deeply, releasing it slowly as she stood up straight.

"...well then..." she began as she spun on her heals, and slowly made her way out of the room... ".. i hope you can live with yourself...you just doomed us all..."  



	13. Chapter 13

...it wasn't easy for Shonen to say goodbye...

...after all that she's been through... good or bad... leaving everything behind...

... the Maverick Hunters...

... her friends...

... the only life she ever known, where she was not only accdeoted for what she was... but who she was...

... everything that meant anything to her... happiness...

...all gone...

sadly, she looked at a photo... a happier time... a memory from her past...

closing her eyes, allowing a tear to slide down her cheak. she felt the emotion that came with the feeling she remembered when the picture was taken... when things were simpler..a time when she could truely say she was happy... back before the hunters... back before the war...

... just the three of them...

X, Shonen, and who she proudly called her father.. Doctor Light...

In the distance, she heard her cell phone ring.

Glancing over she watched it ring softly... the stopping a few seconds later... as it went into voicemail mode.

Shonen had no intention to answer it. She knew who was calling her..

"..i don't want to talk to you X... can't you see that i'm done with you... that i'm done with the Maverick Hunters... i don't want to be a part of that life anymore.." she spoke softly as if she thought X could hear her voice in the wind, but knowing that no one would hear her voice.

Her memories faded back to the night she had to rescue X from the battlefield after dealing Zero or the maverick portion of Zero back when her father and his nemisis was still in this world...

"..i will be with you when you wake.. i promised father that i would not leave you alone... i will protect you... no matter what the cost..."

"...no matter what the cost.." she repeated with another soft whisper. Then slowly lifting her head, she peered into a dimly lit corner of the room, just barely making out a faint outline of a ghostly figure.

"...it's not his fault... his programming... he has the ability to progress and to grow... your assistance in his life would also be a factor that you can not be blamed solely on him you know..."

Shonen dropped her head.

"... but he's gone to far this time... lately... certain advancements hindered more that it helped... he started going insane... truely i had noone to blame but myself... i couldn't watch it happen... seperation was, i thought, was the best thing... the less of me around... the better i though it would be..." Shonen replied to the ghostly figure...

The figure smiled...

".. the best thing...and you know it as well... to stop being so selfish... accept things as they are... you cannot fully blame X... he did what he thought was right...he did it... for you..."

Shonen raised her head...

"...for me?" she whispered.

the figure nodded... then pointed to the door...

".. you two need each other... put the past aside...focus on the future...this war will never be won... if you two are seperated..."

Shonen turned her attention to the door...

"..go now... your brother... is waiting..." spoke with a whispered echo to his voice as the figure disapated...

Shonen smiled gently...

" thank you father..." she replied as she slowly made her way to the door, opening it carefully she peered down then smiled once again.

"...i guess there's nowhere i can go without you finding me little brother..."

... laying on his side, in a semi fetal position, his left arm tucked under his head as a makeshift pillow... breathing gently...a soft smile crossed his lips...

Shonen leaned her back against the adjacent wall and slid down until she reached the floor... deeply sighing...

"...little brother... Megaman X..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Things slowly began to go back to somewhat of a kind of normalicy for everyone at Hunter Tower...

...everyone, that is for a certain Commander...

...the leader of the whole orginization...

Signas...

"...Yes...i understand the requirements... but you still have yet to agree to the terms... i'll send them to you willingly, and you agree to your side... i ultimally think that is fair..." Signas began as he spoke with a soft whisper on a secured line.

Signas listened intently to directions he was given... nodding his head in agreement... unassure if the reploid on the other end of the conversation was going to remain true to his word...

"...yes... i understand.. there will be no repercussions... i assure you... i'm trusting you to remain true to your word...i am at a great loss at this point in time... far to much time was come to pass... neither side is winning... although we have an advantage... and i have thought about it long and hard... i am willing to sacrifice them both to end this war..." He continued with an uneven tone to his voice... "...of course you do know, i would have to retire myself as soon as this conversation has ended..."

Once again Signas listened to the voice on the other end, then once again nodded...

"...understood... they are on their way as i speak... they are under the assumption that they need to handle a small group of low level mavericks.. and yes... Shonen's philosophers stones have been confiscated... X's weapon systems have been deactivated as well... lately, the both of them have been reling on alchemy... but it would not be any problem... as long as you do as you say you are going to do..."

Signas dropped his head.

"...goodbye..." he whispered once again as he cut communication, slowly making his way out of the room...  
-

Both X and Shonen peered out from behind a group of pillars then looking up at a group of windows several hundred feet above them...

"..this is really stupid... i mean reall , really stupid.. how the hell did we get talked into this... no weapons... no alchemy stones... no nothing..." X spoke quietly.

Shonen shook her head.

"... i have no idea little brother...i thought it was an odd request... Signas tried telling me that any extra energy readings would be picked up on...i never heard of anything so..."

"...fucked up?" X replied, finishing her sentence...

Shonen nodded, not turning her gaze from up above her.

"...yea... and the Manhattan Mall of all places..." she began then turned her eyes towards X.

"..low level mavericks?" X once again replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"...no weapons... no stones... no nothing..."

X looked at Shonen then cocked his head slightly.

"...set-up?"

Shonen nodded slightly...

"set-up.."

X pursed his lips.

"...so... what do you wanna do?"

Shonen once again looked up at the highest level of the mall, catching small flashes of light.

"your call..."

X followed her gaze...

"...you take one side.. i'll take the other, then we'll met up one floor below them."

"we'll call Blade X... one shot should give them a scare... then as soon as we get back to Hunter Tower... i'm gonna tear Signas apart..."

X chuckled slightly, fist bumping Shonen in the proces, then both seperated making their way to the staircases, quietly... making sure they kept an eye out for any hidden traps... and each other...  
-

Alia held her hand to her chest...unable to believe what she overheard...

"...i..it can't be...Signas... colabriting with ...Sigma... X...Shonen...my God..." she began... feeling her legs begining to shake... her heart started to race.

"i got to go get Zero and Axl... i got to let them know Signas has gone maverick..." 


	15. Chapter 15

Figuring it would be more beneficial to each take a different side of the mall ,both Shonen and X cautiously made their accent to the floor right below where the "low level mavericks" were hiding out X and Shonen occasionally glancing at each other across the distance between them.

"two more floors to go X.." Shonen whispered in her comlink resulting in X casually nodding.

Quickly, Shonen looked up at the floor above her and had no sooner stepped off the disabled escalator, that she felt a strong electricial pulse rip through her body...

..Screaming in pain as an unknown amount of volts flew through her body. Her body convulsed before collapsing to the floor as unconsciousness took control mere seconds before hearing her name being called out in a panic.

With lightning speed Zero and Axl made their way to The Manhattan Mall...

"...In the name of Light... i pray that were not to late..." Axl screamed into his earpiece as they flew through the streets of the City.

"...For Light's sake... if anything happened to them... i'm going to wind up being scrapped after i tear Signas apart..." Zero loudly spoke in turn as he responded to Axl, trying to drowned out the sound of the engins of their landchasers.

Looking up ahead, Axl breathed a sigh of relief as the mall came in to view.

"..there it is... we're almost there...! hang on guys... we're coming for you..."

...laughing...

...laughing was all that came out of the mouth of Vile...

"...what do we do with them now Vile?... do you want that i should smash them into a million pieces... or rip them apart?" Spark mandrill spoke with malace in his voice.

Vile stopped laughing for a brief moment.

"..No... Sigma wanted them alive... he wanted their secret revealed... I on the other hand had a different idea... why bring them back when we can simply kill them right now...by just tossing them over the side of the barrier. i've always been curious on what sound a human makes when it hits the ground from a hight this high"

"...but... won't Sigma be mad?... he wanted.."

"...i don't give a shit what Sigma said!" Vile growled... "... what's the point... this way... they will forever be out of our hair... The Maverick Hunters will fall... and the world will belong to the Mavericks... like it should be... now..." Vile stopped briefly as he picked Shonen up off the floor "... you grab X... we'll toss them over on the count of three... "

Spark Mandrill nodded as he grabbed X off the floor, lifting him high in the air.

"..one...two... three!" Vile shouted as hesent Shonen sailing over the banister. Spark Mandrill followed suit with X

Down below on the ground level... with a burst of speed Zero quickly looked up and watched in horror as he and Axl falling towards them...

"NO!" Zero screamed at the top of his lungs. causing Vile to peek over the banister.

"..Shit... Zero and that little douchbag Axl... let's get out of here... they can't be saved... with the amount of voltage that went through both of them there's no saving them..." Vile hissed through clentched teeth.

No sooner had Vile finished his malaced sentence... Shonen's eyes flashed open, quickly grabbed X's arm and called out his name..

"YAKASA!"

X's eyes flashed open at the sound of his name, his eyes flashed a white light..

..both bodies that were falling through the air, seemed to begin to slow down and then began...

to merge...

Down below... Zero and Axl could not believe what they were experiencing... it even caused Vile and Spark Mandrill to stop and see what was going on...

"...holy shit...Axl..i... i can't believe it... it is true...the stories are true..." he began, glancing at Axl then turned his attention back towards the sky...

"...it's Blade X... and boy, does he looked pissed..."  
(for a description of Blade X he/she has the appearance of a cross between X from Command Mission and Megaman X Elf version from Megaman Zero)

Slowly Blade X glided back towards the point of where X and Shonen were initially tossed over the side. ...

Vile and Spark Mandrill simply stood in shock at the fact, that they knew.. thier existances were over...

Blade X opened it's eyes... red eyes burned with the intensity of the su glared at the mavericks...

...no words were said as Blade X slowly lifted it's hand towards Vile and Spark Mandrill...

"...oh..." was the only thing Vile managed to say as a blinding white light filled the top two floors of the building... even Zero and Axl shielded their eyes for a brief moment...

as the light faded both bodies of X and Shonen seemed to disect away from each other...

...falling gently...

..like snowflakes on a cold winters day...

Quickly Zero and Axl held their arms out to catch their comrads... Zero catching X and Axl catching Shonen...

Feeling himself safe in the arms of his brother... X weakly opened his eyes and looked up at Zero...

"...pretty impressive...huh?" we weakly spoke then turned his eyes towards Shonen... as she managed to slowly open one of her eyes and smiled as she gazed upon X.

"...not...bad...little...bro.."

Zero as did Axl both took deep sighs of relief

"...come on... let's go home"


End file.
